


Menace

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: De-aged Iwaizumi, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oikawa is in the midst of an argument with Iwaizumi, he finds himself suddenly having to take care of his much younger friend. Thankfully the team is there to help him. But as the days tick by a pressing concern rises over whether Iwaizumi will turn back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menace

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is mostly because I haven't seen a de-aged fic for these two... also it got a lot longer than I anticipated.

 

Oikawa’s pace is fast as Iwaizumi trails after him. Their expressions both angry as they both try not to have an outburst in the school’s halls. Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa’s wrist. “Would you just stop!” His teeth clench and his grip tight.

“No!” Oikawa wrenches his wrist away and serves Iwaizumi with a hard glare. “Just leave me alone.” He hisses.

He begins to head back to his classroom. His face still flushed with anger. No doubt Iwaizumi looks the same. Oikawa doesn’t care. He’s not having this conversation here. Or at all. “Dammit, quit being a coward!” Iwaizumi nearly shouts. Oikawa halts, his nostrils flaring. He not a coward! How dare he?!

Iwaizumi has definitely gone too far. Oikawa spins on his heel, his vision red, and he doesn’t see Iwaizumi. Did he call him a coward and leave? Who’s really the cowardly one? Oikawa’s face settles into a sneer, but then his eyes widen.

“I-Iwa-chan?” He croaks. Iwaizumi hasn’t left at all. No, he’s looking up at Oikawa, way, _way_ up in fact. As Oikawa stands in shock, Iwaizumi looks around, pouting and lifting his arms, wondering why he’s dressed in clothes that are way too big for him. Oikawa steps closer, and the much younger Iwaizumi eyes him warily. “Iwa-chan?” He tries again.

“Oikawa calls me that.” Iwaizumi says, puffing out his cheeks.

“Um...” Oikawa hedges on whether he should say that’s who he is. “I... I am Oikawa.” It’s not like he can just leave Iwaizumi here in the hall. They have to go somewhere but to do that, he needs Iwaizumi to trust him.

Iwaizumi shakes his head. “You’re too big.” This is going to take too long. Oikawa doesn’t have time. Students are starting to make their way back to their classes. His hands are sweating while he reaches for Iwaizumi. He picks him up, stumbles for the layers of clothes that want to fall off. “Hey! Let me go!”

People are looking at him strangely. Well of course they are. He has a kid in his arms that is trying desperately to get out of them. “Just... w-we’re going to find you clothes okay.” Oikawa says, though he’s not actually heading anywhere specific, nor does he know where to find clothes that will fit such a small child. The break bell has rung, making it a struggle to push past the sudden onslaught of students rushing to class. Now Oikawa is going to have to avoid the teachers too.

He manages to stumble into a vacant room. It’s filled with costumes, large boards painted with scenery and various other stage props. The drama club’s room? Oikawa stops, though this is a bad idea as Iwaizumi manages to hit him on the nose making his eyes water. “Y-you!” Oikawa squawks and nearly drops Iwaizumi. He glares, but then remembers that Iwaizumi is a kid, and he has to be the mature one. “Look, let’s just find something for you to wear okay? If I put you down, you won’t run away or anything will you?”

Iwaizumi stops struggling. He ponders over Oikawa’s words, his lips puckered before he nods his head. Oikawa settles him down onto the floor gently. He holds his breath, waiting to see what Iwaizumi does, but seems he’s good on his word. Well, he’s always been that way.

“Look, we have to be quiet too, okay?” Oikawa says, moving to look through the costumes strewn about the room. Iwaizumi ignores him and looks at a wooden horse, stepping out of his pants, and his blazer slips off his shoulders to fall to the floor. His school shirt drags on the ground as he goes to inspect this new find.

Oikawa huffs but continues to look around. Finally he finds something. He turns around to show Iwaizumi, who is no longer by the wooden horse. “What the... where?!” Oikawa looks around frantically, until he finds him by one of the large painted boards. Iwaizumi is making faces at the giant dragon painted upon it.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa crouches down next to Iwaizumi who merely glances at him. “Look I found something.” He holds out the garment, a bright smile on his face.

“That’s a dress.” Iwaizumi says flatly. “I’m not wearing that.” He wrinkles his nose and shakes his head, emphasizing his point.

“But... but it will fit you.” Oikawa says, holding up the lacy pink dress, and nods as he judges the size to Iwaizumi’s body.

“No!” Iwaizumi stomps his foot. “I said I’m not wearing it!” His voice pitches higher, making Oikawa drop the dress.

“O-okay, just, quiet remember?” Oikawa looks to the door worriedly. He holds up his hands, attempting to placate the young boy. “W-we’ll find something.” Iwaizumi continues to glare at him, but finally he nods. “Come on, let’s look together okay?” Oikawa holds out his hand, and Iwaizumi eyes it suspiciously before he places it lightly atop Oikawa’s.

They trudge around the room, filtering through everything that looks like it holds a costume. The drama club is not going to like the mess. Not one bit. Finally they find an animal costume. A dragon one no less, which pleases Iwaizumi immensely. It’s still a little too big for him, probably meant for a child two or three years older than him. Oikawa vaguely wonders why the drama club even has a costume so small, but then brushes it off as he slumps onto the floor.

Iwaizumi is back by the painted dragon, though this time he is growling at it. Oikawa can’t stop the fond smile that graces his lips. He pulls out his phone and films Iwaizumi for a bit. Really, the kid is way too adorable.

Eventually Iwaizumi toddles back to Oikawa, slipping slightly on the floor due to his covered feet. Plush claws rest over Oikawa’s knee before they’re replaced by Iwaizumi’s head. He stares up at Oikawa curiously, his eyes boring deeply into him. “Are you really Oikawa?”

Oikawa nods. “Yeah, I am.”

Iwaizumi’s face is speculative before he smiles. “Okay.” He reaches out for Oikawa’s hand, holding it in front of his face, taking time to bend each finger curiously. Soon he grabs for the other hand, inspecting it in much the same way. When he’s finished, Iwaizumi clambers onto Oikawa’s lap. “You have nice hands.” He says, voice deadly serious.

Oikawa turns red.

After Oikawa composes himself, he allows Iwaizumi to play with his hands some more. They seem to really fascinate him. Eventually he lets them go, and turns to look at Oikawa. “I’m thirsty.”

“Oh. Well, we can’t really go anywhere...” Oikawa says.

Iwaizumi frowns at him. “But I’m thirsty.” He looks at Oikawa more intensely, then tugs on the sleeve of Oikawa’s blazer. “Drink!”

“Sh!” Oikawa runs a hand through his hair. “Feh, alright, we’ll go find a vending machine.” He gathers up Iwaizumi’s uniform, tucking it under one arm before he lifts him with the other.

It’s a bit of a struggle to open the door but he manages for the most part. Oikawa looks up and down the hall. He doesn’t spot any faculty and deems it safe to step out. Perhaps he’ll go to the vending machines closest to the clubroom. They can hide in there for a bit.

When they reach the vending machine, Oikawa places Iwaizumi back on the ground. He was prodding at Oikawa to set him down two hallways ago. “Okay...” He finds some coins in his wallet, deposits them into the vending machine. A milk box drops down and he hands it over to Iwaizumi who looks up at him, not taking the milk. “Well, come on, take it.” Oikawa jiggles the milk box slightly.

“I don’t want milk.” Iwaizumi wrinkles his nose.

Oikawa purses his lips. “You said you were thirsty! You wanted this.”

“I didn’t say I wanted milk.” Iwaizumi answers back defiantly. “I want juice.”

“But I already got you milk.” Oikawa groans and tries to pass it to Iwaizumi again. He shakes his head.

“Juice.”

“Fine.” Oikawa huffs, depositing even more coins, and getting a juice box this time. “Happy now?” He says he as passes the juice box to Iwaizumi who accepts it this time. “Come on.” He says, grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand and leading him to the club room.

After he places Iwaizumi’s uniform somewhere safe, Oikawa drops unceremoniously to the floor. Iwaizumi comes to sit by him, having managed to get the straw into his juice box. He’s slurping away happily. In fact he’s even wiggling his toes, jiggling the plush claws that rest atop of them.

Since he has the milk box, Oikawa decides to not let it go to waste. He begins to drink it, watching Iwaizumi. “You really like that huh?”

“It’s good.” Iwaizumi beams brightly at him. He tilts his head for a moment then holds out his juice. “Want some?”

Oikawa is stricken for a moment, his heart pounding harshly within his chest. “Um...” He says eloquently. Iwaizumi pushes the juice box into his hands. “Ah... right. Thanks.” Oikawa manages to croak out before he takes a sip.

Once they both finish their drinks, Iwaizumi takes to inspecting the clubroom. The tail of the costume gets stuck periodically, which makes him scrunch up his face in displeasure. He never asks Oikawa to help him get free though. He’s always been resistant to asking for help. It’s a trait they share, Oikawa muses. After Iwaizumi’s checked everything out, he returns to Oikawa, though instead of sitting beside him, he clambers onto his lap.

They sit for awhile, Iwaizumi babbling idly to Oikawa. Eventually the end of school bell rings, and Oikawa lets out a breath of relief. Though, he still doesn’t have any idea what to do, or where he should bring Iwaizumi.

Before he can deliberate any further, the clubroom door opens. Matsukawa steps inside, followed closely behind by Hanamaki. “Oh... er hey.” Oikawa chuckles awkwardly as they both look at Iwaizumi and then at Oikawa several times.

“Why do you have a baby?” Hanamaki finally asks.

“I’m not a baby!” Iwaizumi puffs out his cheeks, glaring at Hanamaki.

Matsukawa saunters over to the pair on the floor. He crouches down. “You know, those furrowed brows seem really familiar...” He lifts his gaze to Oikawa.

“Ah...” Oikawa attempts a smile.

Hanamaki joins Matsukawa. “You’re right...”

Iwaizumi eyes Hanamaki warily, still affronted at being called a baby. Oikawa’s eyes flit around nervously. “W-well the thing is... um you see... this is...”

“Is?” Hanamaki smiles wryly.

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa says at last.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki glance at one another. They turn to look at Iwaizumi who is still frowning at them. “You’re saying this is Iwaizumi?”

“Why do you know my name?” Iwaizumi asks before Oikawa can answer.

“Uh...” Matsukawa looks at Oikawa, who shrugs, not knowing what to tell him. “Wait, wait, are you telling us that this is Iwaizumi Hajime? Ace spiker, champion arm wrestler and agedashi tofu aficionado Iwaizumi?”

Iwaizumi perks up at the mention of tofu, looking around expectantly while Oikawa nods in confirmation to Matsukawa’s question.

“No way.” Hanamaki says. “Why’s he a ba... a kid then?”

“I don’t know!” Oikawa laments. “We were just... we... well, we were together at lunch you know, and then on the way back, suddenly he was... like this.” Iwaizumi grows restless in Oikawa’s lap, and manages to wiggle free. “Ah.. Iwa-chan wait!”

Too late. He’s at the door and looking up at Kindaichi and Kunimi. Yahaba and Watari walk in next, bumping into them, grumbling. “What the, what are you blocking the door for?” Yahaba grouses.

“There’s a baby.” Kunimi says, stepping slightly out of the way. He has to tug Kindaichi out of the door’s path too.

“I’m not a baby!” Iwaizumi huffs again.

Oikawa comes forward, attempting to laugh everything off as he tugs Iwaizumi back. “Er, yes, well everyone should get ready for practice hm?” He says, his voice going shrill.

Yuda walks in next. “Ah, Oi... kawa... Fuji...wara sensei is looking for you. She said, um, you have an appointment or something?” His eyes are trained on Iwaizumi who is getting nervous now that everyone is looking at him. He hides behind Oikawa’s leg.

“Dammit, that was today?” Oikawa groans.

“You shouldn’t curse in front of children.” Matsukawa says, clapping a hand over Oikawa’s shoulder. “Also, you better go.”

“What? But I can’t... Iwa-chan...” Oikawa flails his arms around helplessly.

“He can stay with us.” Hanamaki says, grinning, which does little to comfort to Oikawa. “Not like you can bring him to a meeting like that.”

Iwaizumi looks up at Oikawa with wide eyes. “You’re leaving?”

Oikawa looks around desperately, finding no assistance at all before he crouches down. “I. I’m sorry, I have an important meeting. I’ll be back as soon I can. Um, you have to stay with Mattsun and Makki okay?”

“I wanna go with you.”

“Aw, don’t say that. We’re way more fun than Oikawa.” Matsukawa says, settling his hands over Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

Hanamaki steps forward, pushing Oikawa out of the way. “Yeah, he’s going somewhere super boring. We get to play volleyball.”

Iwaizumi looks around, still unsure.

“Um... Fujiwara sensei looked annoyed, you know Oikawa.” Yuda says, walking further into the room. “You really should probably go.”

“Yeah, we’ll definitely take excellent care of Hajime-kun.” Hanamaki says, turning his head to smirk at Oikawa. “You’re already late, better hurry up.” He waves his hand, signalling for Oikawa to shoo.

Oikawa struggles to leave, looking back frequently before he’s finally out the door. Left without someone familiar, Iwaizumi backs up into Matsukawa’s legs. “Hey, don’t worry.” Matsukawa says, picking him up.

“Um, did you call him Hajime?” Yahaba asks, walking over to inspect Iwaizumi.

“Yeah, and didn’t Oikawa-san call him Iwa-chan?” Watari says.

Iwaizumi doesn’t take kindly to everyone crowding around him. He turns to hide his face in Matsukawa’s shoulder. “Ah, hey, come on, quit scaring him.” He says, waving them off. “Get ready for practice.”

As rest of the team trickles in, Hanamaki and Matsukawa huddle in a corner. “Are we really going to bring him to practice? The coaches are gonna ask questions you know. What are supposed to tell them?” Hanamaki frowns.

“The only thing we can tell them.” Matsukawa says, blinking as small fingers slide through his hair. “Um... that is to say, the truth.”

Hanamaki looks wary, but finally shrugs, not thinking of anything better himself. They’re the last to change, and therefore the last to leave the clubroom. Matsukawa still has to carry Iwaizumi, who seems to enjoy playing with his hair. They’re nearly to the gym when Iwaizumi finally speaks again. “You have really pretty hair.”

Matsukawa’s eyes go wide and he looks to Hanamaki who is snickering behind his hand. Iwaizumi frowns as he turns to Hanamaki. “You shouldn’t laugh. His hair is pretty!” To further emphasize his point, he continues to gently pet Matsukawa’s head.

This only makes Hanamaki keel over. “Oh my god. No. I can’t.” He gasps for breath. “I can’t believe it. He’s always been this sincere.”

Meanwhile Matsukawa is doing his level best not to nuzzle the tiny hands. He still has some dignity, thank-you very much. “See, this is why he likes me better.” Matsukawa says, kicking dirt at Hanamaki as he heads into the gym.

The minute Matsukawa steps foot into the gym, Coach Mizoguchi is at his side. “What... why do you have... what is this?”

“Well, this is a child.” Matsukawa says lightly. He earns a glare for his quip.

“I know what a child is! Why do you have one?!”

Hanamaki chooses that moment to sidle up to them. “Ah, well, you’ll have to take that up with Oikawa.”

Coach Irihata makes his way over, smiling genially. “I didn’t know we were going to have a guest at our practice. What’s your name?”

Before Hanamaki or Matsukawa can say anything, they’re beaten to the punch. “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Both coaches raise their eyebrows, then look at each other. They turn to look back at Iwaizumi, who is tired of being held since he sees the team just beginning to ready for practice and wants to play too.

“Looks like you want down, hm?” Coach Irihata eyes Matsukawa expectantly, who takes the hint and settles Iwaizumi down onto the floor. Iwaizumi is quick to leave, his cloth covered feet carrying him as quickly as possible. He slips a few times, but thankfully doesn’t fall.

“So, you’re just going to accept that... that is Iwaizumi?” Mizoguchi asks incredulously.

“He seemed quite sure that was his name.” Irihata says, before gesturing to Matsukawa and Hanamaki to warm up.

Iwaizumi is watching with rapt attention as Kyoutani jumps into the air, hitting the ball that Yahaba has set for him. When the ball slams into the ground, Iwaizumi races to stand behind Kyoutani. “That was really cool!”

Kyoutani spins around and looks down at a starry eyed Iwaizumi. He looks to Yahaba who is laughing behind his hand. When he turns to look to his upperclassmen, they are all pretending to be busy. Kyoutani scowls, then jolts when a small hand touches his leg. “Are you gonna do that again?”

Unsure of what to do, Kyoutani simply nods. Yahaba finally comes closer. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of kids?” His voice is tinged with laughter. He doesn’t flinch even when Kyoutani glares at him.

“What’s your name?” Iwaizumi asks next. “I’m Hajime. Iwaizumi Hajime, but lotsa kids can’t say it.” He frowns before shaking his head and looking back up at Kyoutani expectantly.

Yahaba nudges Kyoutani and gives him a pointed look. “It’s Kyoutani.” He mumbles.

Iwaizumi beams brightly at Kyoutani. “Your hair is really cool. Can I touch it?” Yahaba is laughing again. Kyoutani scowls at him, then remembers that he’s in front of a child. He bends down so Iwaizumi can rub at his head. It’s awkward, and he should have crouched instead. Iwaizumi runs a finger along one of the black lines of his hair, before he does the same to the other one. When Kyoutani is finally released, his entire face is red, but his lips twitch upwards, nearing a smile.

Eventually however, Hanamaki comes to retrieve Iwaizumi. He’s reluctant to leave but at the promise of being taught something cool, he followed after him. Though he was sure to wave bye to Kyoutani and Yahaba first.

Hanamaki is holding out his hand, a peace sign in place. Iwaizumi furrows his brows, unsure if he deems this cool. “But why?”

Matsukawa answers this time. “Well, because Oikawa will really like it.” Hanamaki nods his head.

“He will?” Iwaizumi eyes them both skeptically. However, the thought of impressing Oikawa wins over his hesitation. “Um... okay.”

In an instant Hanamaki has his phone out and gives Iwaizumi the signal. Iwaizumi fiddles with his hands for a moment before he sighs, his expression turning resolute. His arm stretches out, his two fingers held up, copying Matsukawa who is standing next to Hanamaki, nodding his head. “Okay, now the other thing.” Hanamaki says. Iwaizumi sticks out his tongue, though he’s unable to wink, and instead both of his eyes scrunch closed.

“Oh, this is amazing.” Hanamaki can barely keep his hand from shaking. He’s about to tell Iwaizumi to do it again, but Coach Mizoguchi blows his whistle. They’re not doing drills today, and instead are playing matches against each other.

Iwaizumi has to go stand by the coaches. He’s not really fond of this development, since he wants to play. He’s next to Coach Irihata and is gripping at his pant leg while he watches in wonder. His feet get tired though and Mizoguchi is sent to retrieve another chair for him. This turns out to be a bad idea. Iwaizumi is too excitable at impressive plays and nearly falls off the chair more than once. After a sharp look from Irihata, Mizoguchi shifts Iwaizumi into his lap.

When Oikawa finally comes in, he is sent to stretch and run a few laps before he’s allowed on the court. Iwaizumi’s focus shifts to him for awhile before Mizoguchi reaches for the whistle hanging around his neck. He’s taken aback as Iwaizumi wraps his hands around his own hand. When he switches to the other one, Iwaizumi speaks. “My dad’s hands are bigger.”

Those nearest to the coaches’ chairs are unable to hold back their laughter. They get sent for extra laps. After the final whistle everyone is ordered to do their cool down stretches and to clean up the gym.

Mizoguchi has set Iwaizumi back down and he’s quick to run to Oikawa. Matsukawa nudges Hanamaki and they turn to watch in amusement. “Oikawa, look what I learned!”

Oikawa, who is expecting something volleyball related, is not prepared for Iwaizumi still clad in the dragon onesie, holding out a peace sign and sticking out his tongue. The scrunched up face is too much for him and he looks to the culprits who simply give him a thumbs up. When he looks back to Iwaizumi, he finds that he’s still holding the pose. Oikawa’s lip trembles pathetically.

“Ooh, fatality.” Hanamaki grins.

“T-that was really great, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa chokes out before he squishes Iwaizumi into a hug. Iwaizumi struggles momentarily before he relents and pats Oikawa on the head.

“You gotta help too!” Iwaizumi says, finally wriggling out of Oikawa’s arms.

Matsukawa nods solemnly. “Yeah Captain, you’re not setting a very good example.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen. “Eh?! Are you really captain?”

“Yes, I am.” Oikawa smiles smugly, before he grabs Iwaizumi’s hand and turns to glare at Matsukawa and Hanamaki. “Let’s go help gather the balls okay?” He can still hear them snickering from behind him.

Once they’re back in the clubroom, Matsukawa brings up a worthy concern while Iwaizumi is being entertained by Hanamaki. “Are you going to bring him home?”

Oikawa worries at his bottom lip. “Ah, and say what? Here’s your son, he’s shrunk.” Matsukawa frowns. “My parents are out of town for weekend... he can just stay with me for now. I’ll text his parents from his phone... ah... hopefully it’s in his uniform.”

“We have practice tomorrow, even if it is the weekend.” Matsukawa says.

“Yes, well the team already knows, don’t they?” Oikawa waves his hand dismissively. “I’m sure whatever this is will wear off over the weekend!”

“You mean you hope it does.” Matsukawa mutters.

Oikawa doesn’t hear him, or rather ignores him. Instead he grabs Iwaizumi’s school uniform, and thankfully his cellphone is in one his pants’ pocket. After he stuffs everything messily into his bag, he goes to Iwaizumi.

It takes awhile to leave the clubroom, since everyone is so enthralled with Iwaizumi, who is far less shy now that he’s used to them all. However, Oikawa eventually manages to get them moving with the mention of food.

During the walk home, Iwaizumi stumbles and only Oikawa’s quick reflexes keep him from faceplanting onto the concrete. “Are you okay?” Iwaizumi simply nods. Oikawa has a suspicion that he wants to say something. However when he remains quiet, Oikawa can do nothing more but continue on their path.

Though they’re interrupted when Iwaizumi trips again. Oikawa glances down at Iwaizumi. “I’m fine.” He mumbles.

“Are you really?” Oikawa chuckles. He gets down on one knee. “Come on, get on. I’ll carry you.”

“But... you’re tired.” Iwaizumi says, shaking his head.

“Ah, but I’m very strong Iwa-chan!” Oikawa smiles reassuringly. Iwaizumi still eyes him warily. His steps are hesitant, but he finally wraps his arms around Oikawa’s neck. “There, see!” Oikawa stands up, securing Iwaizumi’s legs, before he adjusts his bag. It’s a bit awkward, but they’re only a block away now.

When they arrive to the Oikawa household, after dropping his bag in his room, Oikawa brings them to the kitchen to eat. It’s a bit of a hassle because Iwaizumi doesn’t want to eat most of the food on his plate. “I don’t like these.” Iwaizumi says, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he pushes at the fried eggplant.

“Fine, don’t eat them then.” Oikawa says, stuffing some rice into his mouth.

Iwaizumi pokes around at the daikon. “I don’t want these.”

Oikawa’s eye twitches. He takes a deep breath. “Fine, then eat the fish.”

“It’s slimy.” Iwaizumi says, picking up a piece with his chopsticks and watching it fall back onto his plate.

“Well, eat the rice.” Oikawa responds, pointedly eating some of the daikon. Iwaizumi looks dolefully at him. “Come on Iwa-chan...”

Iwaizumi eats the rice one grain at a time. Oikawa finally relents and rifles around in the fridge until he finds some soba noodles. Thankfully Iwaizumi enjoys the fact that he can slurp them into his mouth.

It’s a much easier time to prepare for the bath. Oikawa has managed to find some of his old clothes, or perhaps they were left by Takeru, but they’ll do for now. Of course, just because Iwaizumi doesn’t mind the bath, it doesn’t mean Oikawa’s blood pressure is doing any better.

Things are fine when Iwaizumi sits on the stool for the shower to wash his hair and body. Even as Iwaizumi’s face scrunches up while they wash out the shampoo, Oikawa contains the urge to coo. It’s fine. Downright adorable, but Oikawa can keep himself from collapsing from the overwhelming cuteness.

When it’s Oikawa’s turn to sit on the stool however, he’s startled as a soapy sponge hits his back. “Eh wha-?” He turns his neck slightly.

“My dad always gets me to wash his back!” Iwaizumi says, holding the sponge.

“Oh...” Oikawa can’t say no. He allows Iwaizumi to help him. Unfortunately for him, or rather his heart, Iwaizumi is exceedingly gentle as he washes Oikawa’s back. “Well, that’s enough!” Oikawa says, jolting up.

Iwaizumi frowns at him. “There’s still soap...”

Finally, to Oikawa’s immense relief, they get into the bath and Oikawa can relax a little. At least until Iwaizumi’s face appears in front of his and suddenly pokes his nose. Iwaizumi’s peals of laughter make Oikawa sink into the water, only the top his head showing as he blows bubbles.

Iwaizumi soon gets bored of the bath, and honestly Oikawa caught his eyes slipping closed a few times. He did have a long day.

Oikawa retrieves the guest futon and lays it out for Iwaizumi. He gets him all nice and tucked in, even ruffling his hair a little bit before he remembers he needs to wash his school uniform. When he steps back into his room he finds that Iwaizumi is no longer in the futon, but is instead sitting on Oikawa’s own bed, in the midst of adjusting the blankets.

“What are you doing?”

“That one is different.” Iwaizumi says, looking at the futon.

“Yes, but it’s still good.”

“Then you sleep there.” Iwaizumi says and flops into the bed. Oikawa attempts to get him back onto the futon but eventually gives up.

“Fine.” Oikawa pouts, settling himself down into the futon. He grabs the remote for the lights and turns them off. His eyes drift closed, slumber calling to him. He is pulled out of it however when he hears sniffling. Extremely exasperated, Oikawa sighs and turns his head. “What is it _now_?”

Iwaizumi doesn’t answer for a beat. Oikawa frowns and turns onto his side. “I want to go home.” Iwaizumi’s voice betrays his crying.

Oikawa’s expression shifts and he feels a pang of guilt. He crawls over to the bed, climbing in with Iwaizumi. As he wraps him into his arms, Iwaizumi burrows into his chest and clings onto his sleep shirt. “Shh, it’s okay.” Oikawa soothes, petting his head and back until Iwaizumi finally falls asleep. Once he knows Iwaizumi is okay, Oikawa attempts to move back to futon, but Iwaizumi’s grip is too tight. He relents, falling back into the bed and drifts off too.

~0~

The ease of slumber slowly slips away. Oikawa can hear birds chirping outside and cars leaving for work. He groans and tries to bury his face into his pillow. As he turns, his eyes fly open in alarm instead. Iwaizumi is looking down at him, sitting with his legs crossed, still the child he was last night. How long has he been awake? Oikawa huffs and rubs at his eyes.

“Awake already I see.” Oikawa mumbles, shifting to sit up.

“Did you know you snore?” Iwaizumi says, innocuous.

Oikawa’s tired expression drops, affronted at this accusation. “What? I absolutely do not!” He cries out, flailing his arms.

“You do.” Iwaizumi insists before turning to swing his legs off the bed. He gets up, spinning back around to face Oikawa. The nervous shuffling of his feet makes Oikawa raise an eyebrow. Does he want something?

“Feh.” Oikawa pushes the blanket off of himself. “Guess you’re hungry...”

Breakfast is much easier than dinner was. Iwaizumi is perfectly happy to eat the tamagoyaki Oikawa prepares for them both. Though he didn’t eat the sausages until Oikawa made them look like little octopi. As for the miso soup, Iwaizumi picks out all the tofu to eat.

Afterwards, Oikawa rifles through the children’s clothes again. Seems he’s going to have to bring Iwaizumi to weekend practice. He can’t just bring him home. Besides both of his parents work on Saturdays anyway. It’s fine. The team knows anyway, or at least they won’t mind. At the very least he’s sure Matsukawa and Hanamaki will have fun.

It doesn’t take them too long to get ready, though it was a bit of a hassle to find suitable shoes for Iwaizumi. Oikawa takes Iwaizumi’s hand as he locks the door to his house; they head to the school gym.

They are the first ones there, which isn’t unusual for Oikawa. He’s often the first to arrive. As he opens the door, he hears someone approaching and turns to look. It’s Watari. Oikawa gives him a short wave before he steps inside the gym. They decide to set up only one net until the rest of their team arrive.

Iwaizumi is happy to play with a ball, though he’s not very good at hitting it. He appears to enjoy chasing after it though, so Oikawa leaves him to it.

Soon the rest of the team is in the gym. Kunimi is the last to arrive, still blinking blearily and moving sluggishly as he usually does in the mornings. Iwaizumi meanwhile is next to Kindaichi, who startles and trips at being greeted by him. This makes Iwaizumi furrow his brows, since his intention is to return a stray ball, but then he looks at Kindaichi’s shoes. “Your laces are untied.”

“Eh? Oh uh.. yes.” Kindaichi stutters out.

“I know how to tie them!” Iwaizumi shouts before Kindaichi can even think to bend down and do it himself. Kindaichi looks close to passing out, or maybe just collapsing onto the floor. Matsukawa and Hanamaki are enjoying the sight very much, twin grins plastered on their face. Oikawa thinks he sees Kunimi’s lips twitch into a smile too.

However, if Kindaichi thought this was the last bit of attentiveness Iwaizumi would show him, he’s sorely mistaken. Iwaizumi’s urge to look after people is in full force now that he’s deemed Kindaichi in need of it. Of course this only makes Kindaichi more nervous and he ends up receiving a serve to his head.

Kindaichi rubs at his forehead, frowning, then jumps when his hand is tugged. Iwaizumi asks him to bend down. Confused, Kindaichi does so. His entire body goes red and rigid when Iwaizumi leans up to kiss his forehead. He even whimpers and his legs are trembling as he rights himself. “That’s so it feels better.” Iwaizumi says matter-of-factly.

Everyone else looks on jealously, causing them to want to get ‘injured’ in some way too. It’s a bit of a mess until the coaches arrive and call for order.

After a few drills the entire team is sent for a run. Iwaizumi is left with the coaches. Oikawa’s a bit hesitant, but Irihata seems decent with children at least. He’ll just have to get back as soon as possible, just to be safe.

Since it’s a nice day out, the coaches are waiting for the team outside the gym. Iwaizumi is busy chasing a ball again until he spots Oikawa at the head of the group. He smiles brightly and waves, intending to run towards him, but ends up tripping in his haste. Everyone stops, collectively holding their breath. Then, there it is. Iwaizumi wails, big crocodile tears rolling down his cheeks. In an instant everyone is racing to him, aiming to comfort him and get him to stop crying.

In the end it’s Kunimi who manages to achieve the task. His quick thinking to grab his phone and show Iwaizumi a godzilla clip gets him to stutter into hiccups. Yahaba manages to find a bandaid, and places it gently over his knee, which soothes him. However he remains with Kunimi, who has let him sit in his lap as he finds him more clips to watch.

When the sniffling has completely stopped, Iwaizumi is quickly back to laughing, having fully recovered from the endeavour. Still, Coach Irihata gives him his whistle, which delights Iwaizumi immensely. However, his serious, scrunched up face every time he’s signalled to blow the whistle is almost too much to bear for everyone else.

There’s time for a quick match. Iwaizumi is back in Mizoguchi’s lap, whistle still around his neck. He watches intently, cheering when he finds something impressive. When Oikawa is up to serve, he manages to score a service ace. The delighted squeal that leaves Iwaizumi’s mouth causes Oikawa to miss his next serve, and it smashes into the net, nearly hitting Hanamaki in the head. “Don’t mind!” Iwaizumi calls, copying what he’s heard others say in similar situations.

Irihata ruffles Iwaizumi’s hair, making him beam brightly back at him. “Very good.” Irihata says, chuckling a little.

Once the match is over, practice is called to an end. Back in the clubroom, Matsukawa and Hanamaki flank Oikawa again who is watching Iwaizumi fondly as he tells Kindaichi to properly tie his laces this time. “He’s gonna be on him about that all the time now.” Matsukawa smirks.

Oikawa looks up. “Ah, well it’s in his nature.”

“Hm.” Hanamaki tilts his head, his eyes glancing away from Iwaizumi and his kouhai. “You going to bring him to his parents today?”

“No.” Oikawa shakes his head emphatically. “I’m still home alone today, so...”

“And if he’s not changed back by tomorrow?” Matsukawa asks, turning to face Oikawa too. “You can’t just keep him at your house forever. Plus, you said your parents return tomorrow evening right? You plan on just hiding him in your room?”

Oikawa fiddles anxiously with his fingers. “No... I don’t know.” He worries at his lower lip. “Ugh, I know I’ll have to say something if he doesn’t change by then. I just am really hoping that Iwa-chan will be back...”

Matsukawa glances back over to Iwaizumi, then nodded. “Well, good luck I guess.” He says, clapping Oikawa on the shoulder.

“Don’t die from the cuteness overload.” Hanamaki grins.

Iwaizumi rejoins Oikawa once Kindaichi has left. Before they leave, Hanamaki and Matsukawa give him a high five each. He waves enthusiastically as he follows Oikawa out of the clubroom. “Today was fun.” He says, as his hand surreptitiously slides to hold Oikawa’s.

“Yeah.” Oikawa agrees, smiling back at Iwaizumi. He squeezes the smaller hand in his gently, letting their arms swing slightly as they head home.

After a quick dinner and bath, they settle themselves down to watch a movie. Practice tomorrow starts a little later, and is run by Oikawa himself, so there’s a bit of leeway on how intense it will be. Iwaizumi, much like his older self, insists on watching a Godzilla movie. Although, he’s a lot more excitable, and Oikawa is regretting letting him sit in his lap. He’s been hit in the nose twice already and his legs are tired from all the enthusiastic bouncing.

However when Iwaizumi turns to feed Oikawa some popcorn, he decides maybe it’s worth it after all.

Once the movie is over, Iwaizumi insists that they share the bed again. He also asks for Oikawa to tell him a story, though he interrupts frequently to make suggestions that leave Oikawa exasperated. “I thought I was telling the story Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi laughs, then nods, resting his head against Oikawa again. “Okay.”

When Oikawa doesn’t receive a helpful suggestion, he looks down to find that Iwaizumi has fallen asleep. He smiles fondly at him, brushing his hair out of his face, leaning down to kiss his forehead. The scrunched up nose makes Oikawa laugh. “Always the same.” Soon he too falls asleep.

~0~

Oikawa’s parents arrive home Sunday afternoon. He’s managed to keep Iwaizumi confined to his room for now, but the boy is growing restless fast. This is emphasized by the way he’s rolling over the tatami mats throughout Oikawa’s room. “You’re going to hit the table.” Oikawa says, frowning and moves to step in front of Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi blinks up at him, then promptly rolls over Oikawa’s feet. “Bored.” He says as he returns to lying on his back.

“Doesn’t mean you roll over my feet.” Oikawa chides, grabbing Iwaizumi’s nose playfully. Iwaizumi laughs and sits up, ready to play. Despite his better judgement Oikawa gives in, and their voices get loud, alerting his mother.

She knocks on the door and Oikawa is quick to throw his blanket over Iwaizumi, smiling serenely at his mom as she peeks in. “Tooru? You’re awfully loud, do you have company?” She scans the room, her eyes settling on the lump of blanket.

“No.” Oikawa says, waving a hand dismissively. “Just watching something, you know how I get.”

This only makes his mother more suspicious. She narrows her eyes and steps into the room, moving to sit on the bed. “I’m not sure I get what you mean.”

Oikawa blinks and just as he opens his mouth, Iwaizumi throws the blanket off of himself. “Oikawa!” He frowns. “Don’t do that!”

“Why do you have a baby?” She asks.

“I’m not a baby.” Iwaizumi grouses.

She eyes Iwaizumi, tilting her head as she takes in his features. “Are you babysitting Hajime-kun’s cousin or something?”

“Yes!” Oikawa nods his head, clamping his hand over Iwaizumi’s mouth, attempting to stop him from saying otherwise. His hand gets bitten for his deed, making him yelp.

“Why would there be two Hajime’s? I’m the only one.” Iwaizumi says, wrinkling his nose and shifting away from Oikawa, not wanting to be covered or have a hand clamped over his mouth again. He eyes Oikawa’s mother, tilting his head. “Don’t you remember me Aunty?” He draws his hands up to his mouth, hiding his laughter behind them.

Her mouth twitches, her eyebrows raising as Oikawa makes a distressed sound. “Ah, of course I remember you.” She pokes Iwaizumi’s nose. Her eyes drift back to Oikawa and signal for him to meet her outside of his room. “You wait here okay, I’m going to talk to Tooru.”

Iwaizumi nods, flopping on Oikawa’s bed.

Oikawa looks sheepishly at his mother. She taps her foot, waiting for him to explain himself. “Look, I really don’t know what happened.” Oikawa says. “Just, we were at school, going back to class after lunch and then, well then he was small.”

“So this happened on Friday?” Oikawa nodded. “I see. And you’ve done what until now?”

“Uh, well just... watched him...? He came to practices... and then we mostly just watched movies and stuff.”

“So what you’re saying is that you haven’t told his parents yet.”

Oikawa blanches and nods. “That’s right.”

His mother purses her lips. “Tooru!” She sighs, exasperated. “Well you’re going to do so now. You bring him home and explain things, as best as you can.” She adds the last bit as an aside.

“Y-yes.” Oikawa says, waiting until his mother is out of the hall before he steps back inside his room. He’s slightly relieved that she believed him at the very least. Though perhaps it’s not that surprising, considering she’s known Iwaizumi for nearly his whole life. Of course she’d know when the real one is right in front of her, at any age.

Iwaizumi sits up from the bed, his legs crossed as he rocks gently, holding his ankles.

“So uh, we’re going to go to your house.” Oikawa says.

At this Iwaizumi is up off the bed in a flash and at Oikawa’s side. “Really?! I get to go home?” He beams brightly up at Oikawa, clutching at the hem of Oikawa’s shirt. “Are we going now?”

Oikawa simply nods, following along absently as they head for the genkan. Iwaizumi slides his hand in Oikawa’s once they step outside. He’s practically tugging Oikawa along the streets in his haste to get home. As soon as Iwaizumi spots his house, he releases Oikawa’s hand and races for the door. “W-wait Iwa-chan!”

However Oikawa can do nothing more other than chase after him. He’s only just in time before Iwaizumi swings open the door to his house. “I’m home!” He yells, kicking off his shoes. Oikawa looks around nervously, gently stepping out of his own shoes.

Iwaizumi’s mother rounds the corner, her eyes looking at Oikawa curiously before she startles at the arms wrapped around her. “Mama!” She blinks, her hands frozen in the air and questions lodged in her throat. Iwaizumi’s father comes out next, inquisitive at all the noise. Though he too is cut off from his queries when Iwaizumi goes to hug him. “Papa!”

“Eh... uh...?”

At the stares Iwaizumi’s parents give him, Oikawa shrinks a little, anxiously wringing his hands. “Um, yes... I brought Iwa-chan home.” He laughs awkwardly, running a hand through his hair.

“Brought him... home?”

Oikawa nods. Iwaizumi’s parents share a startled look with each other before they turn back to Oikawa, awaiting answers. “Well um see, he’s... been this way since Friday... um it... well I mean, I dunno what happened per se, just that suddenly he was like this at school, and then I um...”

“Since Friday?” Iwaizumi’s father asks. “So you sent the text on Friday evening?”

“Nn...” Oikawa’s expression shifts to one of guilt. “I just... I thought maybe he would have changed back by now, but he hasn’t and... um well...”

Iwaizumi is still clinging onto his father’s leg, his head tilted as he watches everyone speak, not entirely sure what’s going on. He smiles when his dad ruffles his hair though, leaning his head against him, waiting for everyone to finish talking.

They move to the living room, sitting themselves upon the cushions that are spread around the table in the middle. Iwaizumi however has taken to sitting in his father’s lap and is thankfully entranced by his large hands to pay much attention to the conversation. “So you really don’t know what happened?” Iwaizumi’s mother asks as she pours three cups of tea.

Oikawa shakes his head. “I really don’t. Just... we were heading back to class after lunch,” he leaves out the fact that they were arguing, not finding that detail particularly important, “and when I turned to look back, Iwa-chan was really... small and young.” He finishes, accepting the tea graciously. “I had an appointment with my homeroom teacher, so um, he hung with the team during practice until I got back.” He takes a sip of the tea, scalding his tongue slightly, making him cough. “Um, yeah and well it was late, and I thought that maybe he’ll be back to normal by the morning. So I just sent a text from his phone saying that he would stay over at my place. But... but he wasn’t, so then I just... kept him, and then my parents got home today, t-they were gone for the weekend um... yes.”

“So... what you’re saying is that our son is going to be this... age for the foreseeable future?” Iwaizumi’s father looks down at his son, frowning. The boy in question blinks up at him before smiling and patting his father’s face, making the man’s expression shift into one of fondness.

“If that’s true... what are we going to do?” Iwaizumi’s mother says, setting her cup of tea down on the table. “We don’t have anyone to watch him while we work... and he’s not enrolled anywhere but in high school...”

After a tense look all around, Oikawa speaks again. “W-well, my mom doesn’t work, and is aware... of the situation, so um we can ask her to watch Iwa-chan while you work?”

“Ah, but to impose on your mother like that...” Iwaizumi’s mother says, furrowing her brows. “I don’t know.”

Iwaizumi’s father sighs heavily. “We don’t really have a lot of options.” Iwaizumi’s parents excuse themselves to go discuss things in their room, leaving Iwaizumi with Oikawa once more.

Oikawa taps his fingers on the table, rocking his leg a little. Iwaizumi grows bored and gets up, grabbing Oikawa’s hand to pull him to his room. He’s surprised and confused when he reaches it, finding it different from his memories Oikawa suspects.

They manage to find some toys that Iwaizumi had kept in a box in the back of his closet and play with them for awhile. Iwaizumi’s parents return, informing Oikawa that they’ve spoken with his mother and made arrangements with her. “Well, she has asked that you pick up Hajime in the mornings.”

“Oh.” Oikawa blinks, setting down the toy in his hand. “Well, uh yes, that’s fine, might be a bit early with morning practices and all...”

“If it’s okay with you, I’m sure it will be work out alright.” Iwaizumi’s mother says. When Oikawa nods his assent, she leaves them alone again.

“Uh, well guess I’ll see you in the morning then Iwa-chan.” Oikawa says, smiling, though it’s a bit strained. Iwaizumi looks up and his smile is much more genuine. It makes Oikawa’s chest clench painfully. Oikawa stands up, pokes Iwaizumi’s nose before he bids him good night.

Surely this won’t last much longer. Right?

~0~

The next morning, when Oikawa’s alarm blares noisily in his ear, he groans, turning his head into his pillow. It’s far too early. He turns off his alarm, kicks his feet childishly before he finally grudgingly gets out of bed.

Once he’s dressed and has his school bag ready at the door, he leaves to go pick up Iwaizumi. His pace is lethargic as he’s still trying to properly wake-up. When he knocks on the door of the Iwaizumi household, Iwaizumi’s mother answers it, slightly frantic. “Ah, Tooru-kun, yes, Hajime is ready.” She says, ushering for her son to come out of the kitchen. “You be good okay?” Iwaizumi nods. She leans down to kiss his forehead before they’re practically pushed out the door.

Iwaizumi follows along after Oikawa, holding the straps of his backpack. He frowns when he realises that they aren’t headed toward the school. “Are we going to your house?”

“Yeah, my mom is going to watch you during the day.” Oikawa says, not stopping. “I have to go to school, so I’ll see you after.”

“No.” Iwaizumi says, coming to a halt. Oikawa turns around, frown firmly in place and a hand on his hip. “I want to go with you.” Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrow, looking betrayed. Oikawa sighs and walks over to him. “Why can’t I?” Oikawa fills with guilt at the sad look Iwaizumi serves him with.

“Iwa-chan, you’re too young to come with me to school.” Oikawa tries to explain gently.

“But I came with you before!”

“Well... yes, but that was just for practice. I... I have classes today.”

Iwaizumi looks to be on the verge of tears and seems like he’s about to run away. Oikawa places his hands over his shoulders. “You like my mom right?” Iwaizumi nods. “And, I don’t have practice today, so I’ll be home right after.” Iwaizumi still doesn’t look like he agrees, making Oikawa groan. “Look, how about I ask Matsukawa and Hanamaki to come over after school? Would you like that.” Iwaizumi clenches his hands, but he nods. “Okay... I will then.” Oikawa straightens up. “Come on, let’s go.” He says, curling his hand around Iwaizumi’s.

When they arrive to Oikawa’s house, Iwaizumi is still a little put out but instantly brightens when he’s offered a cookie. Oikawa’s mother leads him away, for which Oikawa is extremely grateful, making his exit a whole lot easier.

At school, when lunch arrives, Oikawa seeks out Hanamaki and Matsukawa. He finds them out in the courtyard, throwing grass at each other. It makes him roll his eyes and he saunters up to them, tapping his foot. “Such children.”

Matsukawa stops, glances at Hanamaki who raises an eyebrow. “Says the most childish guy we know.” Hanamaki smirks, leaning back, waiting expectantly.

Oikawa lifts his chin, haughty and indignant. “I’m going to ignore that.”

“Oh, can you ignore us too?” Matsukawa asks, Hanamaki nodding along.

This only makes Oikawa stick his tongue out at them both. He clears his throat. “Anyway, as I was saying, are you two free after school today?”

Hanamaki perks up. “Eh? What’s this? Matsukawa, is the great Oikawa-san asking what us, mere plebs, what our plans are?” He draws a hand over his chest, eyes wide in mock surprise.

“I do believe he is.” Matsukawa says, playing along.

Oikawa whines. “Just answer the question!”

“Sounds like you want a favour though.” Hanamaki says, surveying Oikawa, his lips trying not to twitch into a smile.

“Nngg... Well...”

Matsukawa laughs. “2000 yen.”

“Ugh! I just want to know if you want to... come over to my house?” Oikawa mumbles the last part, turning away.

“To your house?” Hanamaki asks. “Why?”

Oikawa shuffles. “Um, well Iwa-chan is there see, and he wanted to come with me this morning, and he got upset, and I might have told him that I’d ask you two to come over...”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa burst into laughter. They collapse onto each other. “Did you hear that? He bribed Iwaizumi with us!” Matsukawa chokes out.

“I’m honoured.” Hanamaki says, pretending to wipe away touched tears.

When they finally stop, righting themselves, Oikawa’s cheeks are puffed out as he frowns petulantly at them. Taking pity, Matsukawa speaks. “Well, since it’s bad form to crush a child’s heart, we can deign to visit for awhile.”

Both stand up, clapping their hands over Oikawa’s shoulders. “Though, you shouldn’t bribe children with things you can’t possibly guarantee.” Hanamaki grins.

“Jerks! You’re both jerks.” Oikawa complains.

“Hey now, we’re jerks who are doing you a great service.” Matsukawa laughs as Oikawa scowls.

\--

Once classes are finished, Oikawa waits at the end of the third year corridor for Matsukawa and Hanamaki. They join his side fairly quickly and they begin the trek to Oikawa’s house, both having already informed their families of their whereabouts.

When they arrive home, Oikawa’s mother quickly pops into the entryway. “Oh, Tooru, good you’re home. I have to pop out to the grocery store. Hajime-kun, Tooru’s home!” In an instant Iwaizumi joins them, smiling brightly at the trio taking their shoes off. Oikawa’s mother bids them all farewell, kissing Oikawa’s cheek before she leaves making Matsukawa and Hanamaki snicker.

“You came!” Iwaizumi says, putting a stop to the snickering in an instant with his pleased expression. The kid is way too earnest. Matsukawa and Hanamaki cough, rubbing the backs of their necks. Oikawa looks on smugly.

“Of course we did.” Hanamaki says weakly.

“Yeah, we couldn’t turn down an invitation to see our favourite person.” Matsukawa says, ruffling Iwaizumi’s hair.

Iwaizumi laughs, then reaches out to grab both Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s hands, tugging them along to Oikawa’s room.

Once they all settle down, moving Oikawa’s table that usually rests at the edge of his wall to somewhere more near the center. Just as they’re all seated comfortably, Iwaizumi gasps then runs out of the room. When he returns, he hands them each a sheet of paper. “Are these for us?” Matsukawa asks, his eyes wide. Iwaizumi nods, his hands hidden behind his back as he rocks on the balls of his feet.

Oikawa glances at his paper, making out what looks to be Godzilla, along with him and Iwaizumi playing with a volleyball. He peeks over at Hanamaki’s, finding that his is much the same. “Ah, Iwa-chan must have worked very hard on these.” Iwaizumi nods again, slightly bashful now that they’re all looking at him.

Matsukawa is the first to pull Iwaizumi down into his lap, tickling him, igniting peals of laughter from him. When they have all given their thanks, Iwaizumi settles more comfortably in Matsukawa lap, no longer trying to squirm away.

Eventually Hanamaki challenges Iwaizumi to an arm wrestling match, prompting Oikawa to pull out his phone so he can record it. Matsukawa shifts a little to allow Iwaizumi to lean up onto the table, fixing his grasp as his small hand clasps around Hanamaki’s much larger one. Oikawa does the countdown and the match begins.

Hanamaki feigns putting up a great effort. Oikawa can tell he’s trying not to break at the sight of Iwaizumi’s sincere attempt. Matsukawa is doing his best not to laugh at him. Hanamaki glares at them both, then makes an aborted whining noise when he spots Iwaizumi’s tongue sticking out of his mouth as he tries to slam his hand down. Iwaizumi grunts and leans up even further, almost standing before Hanamaki lets his hand crash into the table. “Ah! You won!” Hanamaki laments. “You’re just too strong.”

Iwaizumi cheers before he hops up and runs to Oikawa, hauling himself at him. Oikawa catches him easily and laughs. “Ah, you did good Iwa-chan.” They do a celebratory fist bump.

Matsukawa looks across to Hanamaki. “That was your one chance to beat him you know.” Hanamaki glares at him before he flops over the table.

“You didn’t see his face!” He whines.

When Iwaizumi’s mother phones to say that she’s home, Matsukawa and Hanamaki join Oikawa in walking him to his house. Once they arrive, Iwaizumi gives each of them a hug, along with a high five. He turns to Oikawa, tugging on his pant leg. “You’re coming tomorrow too?”

Oikawa smiles. “Of course, Iwa-chan.”

~0~

The next morning, when Oikawa’s alarm goes off, he whimpers. Maybe he wouldn’t have to get up yet because Iwaizumi has changed back. He grabs his phone, looking for a message. Nothing. Oikawa grumbles but gets out of bed, lethargically getting ready.

When he arrives to the Iwaizumi household, Iwaizumi’s father answers the door this time. He’s holding his son’s hand who is rubbing at his eyes sleepily. “Ah, thank-you Tooru-kun. Hajime you be good okay?” Iwaizumi nods, barely registering that his dad is ruffling his hair. Oikawa takes his hand and leads him the down the street.

Iwaizumi keeps stumbling, so much that Oikawa stops, sighing a little before he picks him up. In an instant Iwaizumi presses against him, burying his face into Oikawa’s shoulder. Oikawa shakes his head and continues back to his house. Iwaizumi has fallen completely back to sleep by the time they arrive so he deposits him into his bed, taking care to tuck him in before he heads to school for morning practice.

Oikawa is the first to the gym. He practices his serves until more of his teammates arrive. Yuda comes up to him after he finishes his stretches. “So, er, how is Iwaizumi doing?”

“Hm?” Oikawa turns, smile a little strained. “Oh, he’s... well he’s still a child.” He answers. “But, I’m sure he’ll back to normal soon.”

Yuda tilts his head, eyeing Oikawa speculatively before he nods and then walks away.

For the time being Oikawa decides to focus on practice, setting aside his worries over whether or not Iwaizumi really will change back. Of course once practice is over, all of his concerns flood back to him, making it hard to pay attention in class. Granted, he is prone to slacking off with his schoolwork anyway. Generally, most of his thoughts deal with volleyball.

Thinking of schoolwork now though, it has Oikawa wondering what he should do about the work Iwaizumi is falling behind on. Should he gather his homework? He knows Iwaizumi’s parents have contacted the school, making an excuse for now, but it’s their last year. Iwaizumi really can’t afford to fall behind. Perhaps he can convince some of the other third years on the team into doing Iwaizumi’s homework for him. They can take turns or something.

He does manage to convince his fellow teammates into taking turns doing Iwaizumi’s homework. They were, thankfully, of the opinion that Iwaizumi’s current circumstance wasn’t his fault and he shouldn’t fall behind because of that. Oikawa has to check it over a lot, to make sure the work can pass for Iwaizumi’s.

The rest of the week passes by like that and still Iwaizumi hasn’t turned back yet. Oikawa has more than once overheard the Iwaizumis worrying about what they should do; whether they should be considering something more permanent for their now younger son or not. He knows they’re stressed and they really don’t have the time currently to be taking care of a child who isn’t yet in kindergarten. Plus, while he’s sure there are parts of them that enjoy having their son so young again, they likely miss the son they had come to know.

Oikawa misses him too. Currently, after Saturday’s practice, Oikawa is back home lounging in his room. Iwaizumi is still there, his parents having to work six days out of the week. He watches as Iwaizumi grows tired of playing with the very limited choice of toys the Oikawa household can provide him.

Iwaizumi drops the plush toy of Vabo-chan and moves to flop over Oikawa’s lap. He looks up at him, smiling brightly. Oikawa pokes his nose, making him laugh and reach to grab the offending hand. “Caught you!”

“So you did.” Oikawa laughs, pulling Iwaizumi properly into his lap. His heart pangs in his chest, thinking that if things were back to normal, he and Iwaizumi would be doing something else, maybe gone to the cinema or practicing their quick or gone to the arcade. Oikawa sighs, resting his forehead against Iwaizumi’s who pats his cheeks gently.

“Oikawa.”

“Hm? What is it Iwa-chan?” Oikawa blinks, tilting his head a little.

Iwaizumi smiles warmly and leans in a little to touch their noses together. “I like you.” Oikawa sucks in a sharp breath of air, his eyes widening. He doesn’t know what to do so he pulls Iwaizumi into a hug.

It’s too much. He misses Iwaizumi. His gruff voice admonishing him, the way he always manages to hit his toss no matter if it’s off or not and even the warning smacks to his person have never been so keenly longed for before. Oikawa closes his eyes. “I like you too Iwa-chan.” He says quietly. It hits him then, that he really and truly does. Loves him even. Just as Iwaizumi had tried to say last Friday, before Oikawa ran away. Oikawa pulls away, forcing a smile on his face. “Ah, I’m going to get us something to drink okay?” He says, getting up and racing out of his room, slumping against a wall at the end of the hall. He laughs bitterly to himself. “Dammit, he was right. I am a coward.”

Oikawa goes to the kitchen, deciding he shouldn’t go back empty handed. He did say he was getting them both something to drink. After shaking himself off, he grabs some barley tea and heads back to his room. When he gets back, he nearly drops the tea and the cups onto the floor. Iwaizumi is there, fully grown, naked, having bursted out of his smaller clothing and looking around, confused. “I-Iwa-chan!?” Oikawa screeches, frozen at the doorway.

Iwaizumi looks up, face going red, then angry. “Shittykawa stop staring!”

In what can only be described as a scramble, Oikawa manages procure some clothing for Iwaizumi. When they’re both settled, both of their faces are red and they’re pointedly not looking at one another.

“Um... so I guess you wanna know what’s going on.” Oikawa says, picking at one of the tatami mats. He watches as Iwaizumi furrows his brows, but doesn’t say anything. Oikawa fills him in, telling him that he’s been a child for the past week. “Er, yeah and so the team has been doing your homework... and my mom has been watching you... and uh yeah that’s it I guess.”

“Right.” Iwaizumi frowns, expression disbelieving. He runs a hand through his hair. “Well, the last thing I remember is that... we were arguing.”

“O-oh.” Oikawa swallows the lump in his throat. The air grows more tense. “Right. About that... you were right.”

“What?” Iwaizumi blinks, turning to look at Oikawa. His eyes are slightly widened in surprise and his mouth agape

Oikawa licks his lips, looks up and turns to face Iwaizumi properly. “I. I do like you. Really like you.”

Instantly Iwaizumi wears a lopsided smile, his eyes glinting. “Yeah, I knew that already, dumbass.”

“You’re supposed to say it back.” Oikawa pouts.

Iwaizumi wrinkles his nose, but amusement is still written all over his face. “What? I already did!” He snorts, trying to quell his laughter.

“Iwa-chaannn!” Oikawa flops forward, nuzzling his head against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. This only makes Iwaizumi laugh more fully. Finally he relents and pulls Oikawa into a hug.

“Alright, fine. I really like you too.”

 

 

 


End file.
